


You Have The Worst Timing

by Tgaret990



Series: OWC Universe [20]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam's got a mischievous side too, Celebration sex, Facetime, Fluff and Smut, Fucking With Belts On, Fucking while on the phone and trying to hide it, Kenny makes lots of noises :), M/M, Oh Bucks you have no idea, One-Winged Cowboys, Post-Winter Is Coming episode of Dynamite, Sexual Humor, Top Adam, anyway, why isn't that a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny and Adam just want to celebrate Kenny's AEW World Title win, and the Young Bucks are unlucky enough to have the worst timing imaginable. Kenny and Adam decide to have fun at their expense.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: OWC Universe [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006446
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	You Have The Worst Timing

You Have The Worst Timing

A/N: THE ELITE IS FINE. EVERYTHING’S FINE. Kenny is going to do Kenny and be on his own for a bit, I bet. Well, him and Don anyway. As sad as that makes me, I’m very excited to see what’s next for everyone! Here is an immediate follow up on I Understand. A silly idea that had me laughing for a good five minutes after it came to mind. Hopefully it can bring you a smile or a laugh too. :)

  
  


Kenny moaned deeply, smushing his face further into the hotel bed sheets as Adam thoroughly fucked him from behind, AEW title digging delightfully into his back. Bending Adam over the table, fucking him up against the wall and almost through the bed,  _ with the belt on, _ had been  **magical.** And now Adam was having his fun, having his way with him on his hands and knees. How long had they been going? How many hours? Thankfully they weren’t leaving until sometime later tomorrow. Wait, wasn’t it past midnight already? Later today? Kenny cried out deliciously as Adam changed his angle, thoughts dissolving into mush and eyes slipping shut.

“I can hear you thinking about stuff. Guess I must not be doing a good enough job.” His next thrust jolted Kenny back to reality, his knees almost giving out under him, arms barely holding himself up.

_ “You are! Fuck, you are!” _ He mewled at the satisfied hum Adam gave him.  _ “Fuuuck, cowboy. Just like that…” _ Adam groaned as Kenny clenched around him briefly, leaning forward to kiss lightly along Kenny’s bad shoulder, down as much of his spine as he could reach, leaving a trail of fire in his wake, each touch spurring both of them on more and more.  _ “Ngh. Don’t stop…” _ It was then that they both heard the tell-tale sound of Kenny’s FaceTime, both of them groaning in frustration. “You’ve gotta be  **fucking** kidding me!” Adam slowed down as Kenny reached blindly towards his phone in the dark room. He laughed in disbelief when he saw who it was. “Bucks, you have the  **worst. Timing.** ”

“Are you gonna answer? I can stop—

“Don’t you dare,” Kenny interrupted him, immediately feeling awful about it when Adam’s voice was full of nothing but concern. “Please keep going. Please…  _ Aaahhh…” _ Kenny’s voice went high pitched as he slumped forward at the slow drag of Adam’s cock against his prostate, mouth open and eyes shut again. Adam moaned at that sound and visual, burying his face in the crook of Kenny’s neck for a moment before an idea suddenly came to him.

“Why don’t we make this fun? Think you can hold out if I keep going and you answer them?” Kenny hummed distractedly before nodding as best he could.

“Y-Yeah, just let me…” Kenny pushed himself up a little, grabbing his phone and accepting the FaceTime. He could hear the sound of driving in the background from Matt’s phone. “Hey guys,” he greeted.

_ “We thought you’d never answer,” _ Nick told him from the driver’s seat. Matt shook his head.

_ “We didn’t wake you up, did we?” _ Matt asked. Kenny’s screen was pretty dark. He couldn’t really make out anything.

“No! No, you’re good. I’m sorry I didn’t—” He held back a moan, Adam smiling against his neck as his hips continued to move. “Didn’t tell you guys before. Don didn’t want there to be any chance of someone overhearing, so we, we, um, agreed not to talk about it to anyone  _ else.” _ He bit down on his fist, the rock of Adam’s hips making him grind against the sheets.  _ Fuck… _

_ “I mean, we kind of figured. You guys left in a hurry without a word. Tony’s livid.” _ Nick sighed.  _ “Did you head home, or are you guys still at the hotel?” _

“Hotel,” Kenny answered before hiding his face and letting out little whimpers. He pushed back against Adam, wanting more,  **needing** more. Adam picked up his pace a little, kissing along Kenny’s shoulders.

_ “You heading home later?” _ As Kenny lifted his head to answer a car honked loudly as it sped by the Bucks on the highway, both of them startling. At the same time, Adam nipped lightly at his skin, hitting  _ just _ the right spot, and Kenny moaned his name.  _ “Jesus… Sorry about that.” _

“I-It’s fine,” Kenny assured him, blushing up a storm. “Yeah. We’re, um, we’re leaving after breakfast.”

_ “Cool. Hey, do you mind if we stop by the house?” _ Matt asked. _ “I know covid and all, but… It’s been a while since we’ve really hung out, just the three of us. You’ve been kind of distant lately. And we can celebrate properly.” _

“S-Sure. I’ll break out the—”  _ Fuck! _ “Diet coke—”  _ Harder… _ “And we can…” He trailed off, quickly muting his phone as Adam pulled his hips up off the bed again, tracing a single finger along his cock teasingly. “Waitwaitwait,  _ nooo. _ I don’t…” Adam thumbed lightly against his tip and Kenny whined, weakly batting his hand away. “I just wanna cum from your dick being inside me.  _ Please…” _

“Holy shit…” Adam whispered with a groan, letting Kenny collapse back down onto the bed.

_ “—and that way we won’t make so much of a mess. Although, it might still end up that way with all the pets home. Do you think we’ll have to worry about them?” _ It took Kenny a few breathy moans and several attempts at unmuting before he answered.

“No, they should be fine once they say hi. They’ll go and do their own thing for a little while. I can’t promise Dobby won’t get curious though.” He gave a stuttery breath, biting his lip and fisting his hands in the sheets.  _ Just like that.  _ **_Just_ ** _ like that… _

_ “Okay! Do you mind if we let ourselves in?” _ Kenny let out a muffled, “Mmph!” as Adam gently tangled his hand in Kenny’s curls, pulling his head back and briefly devouring his mouth.  _ Fuuuck… What had Matt asked again? _ Adam pulled back with a smirk at the dazed, blissful look in Kenny’s eyes.

“Um, uh… Sure. Key. You… You have a key, right?”

_ “Uuuh, I’ll have to check our bags. Is the spare still there?” _

“Fuck!” Kenny couldn’t hold back, Adam tugging his head back a bit by his curls and nipping and kissing along his jaw. “N-No, I took it after the airport lost that one suit _ case.” _

_ “Shit. I mean, we can camp out in the car if we don’t have our key. We’ll probably fall asleep right after we get there anyway. You can honk when you get back.” _

“A-And deal with your pissy attitude when you—Jesus _ CHRIST— _ when you wake up?” Fuck, he was close. He was so close. He was grinding into the bed now, face buried in the sheets again as Adam’s hips started to stutter and lose their rhythm. Adam let out a shaky breath, muffling his moans in the muscle of Kenny’s back. Kenny whimpered and mewled.

_ “You love us.” _ Debatable at the moment.

_ “Also, is it just going to be you later, or is someone else riding with you back home?” _

_ “Don’s probably going to be with him, Matt.” _

_ “Hey, maybe he has stuff to take care of in Nashville right now. Who knows? He probably has to go threaten the production team not to fuck anything up this week since so many eyes’ll be on the show.” _ The Bucks kept going back and forth, Adam and Kenny barely holding on. Kenny raised his head to try and answer, but it was taking all of his self control to try and be silent.

“Fuck, babe. I’m gonna—” Adam’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as he came, hips stuttering and body going limp as he emptied himself inside of Kenny, who couldn’t hold back at that point.

**_“ADAM!”_ ** Kenny screamed, shooting into the sheets with breathless moans that had the Bucks frozen in horror on the other end of the call.

_ “ _ **_No._ ** _ You didn’t.” _

_ “This whole time?” _

_ “You’re with— _

_ “And you didn’t think we needed to know that?!” _

Kenny let out a content sigh, smiling blissfully.

“We were kind of in the middle of something when you called,” Adam piped up when he could halfway string sentences together again. The Bucks stared at them, dumbstruck. Kenny chuckled.

“You have the worst timing. I said that to myself right before I answered. I’m surprised you didn’t notice anything sooner.” The Bucks looked at each other, absolutely done. The call ended. There was a moment of silence. Then Kenny and Adam burst into a fit of laughter.

“Did you see their faces?!”

“Priceless!” They shared laughs for a few more moments, sighing happily as they calmed down. Adam sat up, popping his back. Kenny hummed appreciatively as he looked back at him. “That belt looks good on you.” He winced at the angry red imprints it had left in his back. “But I think that’s enough belt fucking for one night.” Adam rubbed apologetically at his back.

“Do you miss how smooth the tag titles are?”

“A little bit, yeah. There weren’t any gems to cut you up.” Adam took the title off and handed it to Kenny, who gazed down at it gently for a moment. “It  **is** a beautiful belt though.” He set it aside, moaning softly as Adam pulled out.  _ “Fuuuck…” _ Adam gasped at the cum slowly dripping out of Kenny, deciding to get up and grab a wet washcloth from the bathroom before he got any more ideas. He came back with it and cleaned them both up, tossing it and the sheets aside and pulling Kenny into his arms.

“Let’s go to bed.” Kenny chuckled tiredly at that, snuggling into Adam’s chest with the most adorable yawn Adam had ever seen. This man…

“Whoever’s coming in after us is going to hate us for that.”

“I’ll leave a tip. It’s fine.”

“Mmm. We’re gonna celebrate when we get home too, right?”

“Won’t the Bucks be there?”

“Well, yeah, but the four of us need to talk anyway. And it’s a big house. It’ll be  _ fiiiiine.” _ Adam snorted. Somehow he highly doubted that. He plopped a soft, lingering kiss in Kenny’s curls, listening to Kenny’s breathing even out and letting his eyes slip shut.


End file.
